


Daken's Night

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: The two were not your traditional couple. With James having at one time been sent to kill Daken, the fact that they were living together was a testament to the word love. If you could call it love. I'd call it lust.





	Daken's Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for either of them so please go easy on me.

Buzz.

Buzz.

James’ eyes wandered towards his phone. He had been lying naked on the couch for much longer than necessary. Where the hell was Daken?

[Daken] Touch yourself. You may not orgasm. If you orgasm before I return home I will punish you for being disobedient.

He read the text twice before moving back to the couch. He lay back, resting his back against the armrest his left leg dangling off the edge of the couch as he slowly gripped his cock. Slow and steady was the key to keeping himself from orgasming too quickly. Daken had taught him that, right here on this small kelly green couch. The only reason James even knew the color was because Kelly had become their safe word.

With eyes closed, he imagined the way Daken would lick his lips and look him over. His eyes would linger on James’ hard cock before Daken walk towards him. Jame’s hoped that Daken would take him in his mouth right there, but the odds of that were slim. More than likely he would be told to stop touching himself.

James breathing quickened and his balls tensed up between his legs as he started to rut his ass against the couch. He could feel the metal plug moving inside of him. The first text he had gotten, about two hours ago, had been instructions to place the plug inside of him. A video was required as proof and he knew that Daken had seen it. The thought of him, in the bathroom at the office watching as James’ ass swallow the metal plug made him moan.

Jame’s had been so focused on the image of Daken in his mind, he didn’t hear the door close.

“Stop.” James froze his hand in mid stroke and his teeth biting down on his bottom lip. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Daken loomed over him, a smirk twisting his features to one that made James want to punch him and fuck him all at the same time.

The two were not your traditional couple. With James having at one time been sent to kill Daken, the fact that they were living together was a testament to the word love. If you could call it love. With practiced ease, Daken leaned down and pushed James’ hand away from his cock. 

“Stand up,” He said. James didn’t waste time swinging his legs over the edge of the couch. He stood up and looked Daken in the eye before being forcefully turned around. His face was pressed into the couch and he felt Daken run his nails down his spine. He groaned, arching into Daken's hands.

“Stop,” Daken said smacking James’ ass hard. He yelped rocking forward.

“Asshole,” James snarled. 

“Oh you haven’t seen anything yet,” Daken snarked. James would have replied if he hadn’t felt Daken remove the plug with a wet pop. Jame’s frowned feeling himself empty again.

“Don’t frown hansamu,” Daken purred, leaning over to bite roughly on James’ ear. James gasped, and gripped the couch pressing his ass towards Daken.

“Daken please,” He begged. Daken just laughed and reached around shoving two fingers into James’ mouth. James groaned and started sucking. HIs tongue moved around and between the fingers making sure to leave them slick.

“Next time you beg, I’ll use a real gag,” Daken growled. James nodded and continued to lick and suck on Daken's fingers.

“Did you use the good lube?” Daken asked, licking along James’ neck. James nodded as he closed his eyes. It felt good, having Dakens tongue moving along his neck. It was also dangerous. One time, when James had been particularly naughty, Daken had pinned him down and bit at his throat. It was so rough, and so hard, that James had cried out Kelly. For two weeks he had bite marks around his jugular. Daken had apologized, sort of. 

With James’ mind elsewhere Daken took the chance to slide one finger into him. That brought him back to reality. James opened his mouth and let out a moan, pressing his ass back onto Daken’s hand. 

“Relax,” Daken purred adding a second finger. He wiped his spit coated ones on his pants and then wrapped his hand around James’ cock.

“Shit,” James gasped as Daken started to pump slowly. He was dripping precum and if Daken wasn’t careful he’d be spent in a few thrust.

“You’re so close, it’s cute,” Daken said before completely removing himself from James. James fell into the couch panting. He looked at Daken then, defiantly, flipped onto his back and started to stroke himself.

Daken lunged forward, knocking into James with all his might. There was a gasp as Daken’s full weight knocked the air from James’ lungs. But that didn’t stop him. He squirmed until he had Daken pressed below him. Slowly, he wiggled up until the tip of his cock was pressed against Daken’s lips. 

“It's supposed to be my night on top,” Daken growled.

“Then move me,” James said with a smirk.

Daken didn’t instead he pulled James close to him taking his cock in fully. James gasped but started to move his hips. Bless the fact that Daken had no gag reflexes. It made this part fun. His hips started slowly at first. But soon he was ramming himself into Daken’s mouth. He felt the back of Daken’s throat with each thrust as his toes started to curl. 

Daken’s hands reached around and he pressed three fingers into James who snarled in pain. It took no time for Daken to find James’ prostate. He massaged it quickly pushing James to orgasm in his mouth. But he wasn’t stopping there. 

“Stop, please,” James begged between small gasp for air. Daken didn’t remove his fingers. He kept massaging.

James slumped against the side of the couch before struggling to remove himself from Daken’s grip. Daken let him move just enough to turn around. Then, he removed his fingers. 

“Take off my pants and suck,” Daken commanded and James moved without thinking. He turned around and pushed down Daken’s pants and boxers. With James bent over Daken leaned up and started to lick at James’ ass hole.

Daken was well-endowed everyone knew that but only James knew just how well endowed he was. He licked his lips before leaning forward and licking along the length of Daken’s cock. As soon as he felt Daken’s tongue on his ass, he leaned down and took Daken into his mouth.

The two moved like a well-oiled machine. James hallowed out his cheeks and sucked hard. Daken assed a finger as his tongue pushed into James ass. It wasn’t too long before Daken found James’ prostate again and got a moan. The moan sent vibrations up Daken’s spine and he decided enough was enough. 

“Get on,” He growled, and James moved. It took a second or two to get the position just right, but James sunk down till his ass rested on Daken's hips.

“Okay, I’m ready,” James said, bracing himself on the couch. Daken reached out gripping James’ hips and thrusting up. The first thrust was lucky and it hit James’ prostate. He gasped, arching back so his long hair tickled Daken’s tattoo-covered chest.

“Harder! Please Daken,” James begged. Daken thrust again this time James fell sideways against the back of the couch. His toes curled and he started to squeeze his ass around Daken’s cock. The lube from earlier was starting to wear off and James felt like he was ripping, but he wasn’t about to stop. Not with how close he was.

Daken thrust again, and again his breathing coming out in rough growls and snarls. His nails dug roughly into James’ hips as he continued to thrust. 

“Daken,” James gasped as he came again. His body went straight and held on tightly to Daken as he continued to thrust, right into James’ prostate. 

“Shit,” Daken groaned as he pressed into James one last time. They both went still, as they panted and tried to come down from their highs. James was the first to move as he pulled himself off of Daken and fell sideways to rest his head against Dakens.

Daken moved his fingers into Jame’s hair and smiled before kissing him softly.

“You’re getting better at that,” Daken praised.

“Thanks,” James muttered, reaching to find the blanket on the back of the couch. He tossed it over the two of them haphazardly before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Daken chuckled and shifted so they were both comfortable and then fell asleep as well.


End file.
